losviciosdeellafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-38451931-20190409211802
Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos. Aquí encontrarás ejemplos traducidos al español. 251.3K play my (mái) - mi, mis your (iór) - tu, tus / su, sus (de usted) his (jis) - su, sus (de él) her (jer) - su, sus (de ella) its (its) - su, sus (de algo) our (áuar) - nuestro/a/os/as your (iór) - su, sus (de ustedes/vosotros) their (dér) - su, sus (de ellos/as) What is your name? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Do you like your job? ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? “This is all my fault” (Todo esto es mi culpa) “I will go by my own means” (Asistiré por mis propios medios) He does not own his own car. She's not in her bedroom. ADVERVIOS: Already- Yet- Today- Late- Wrong- All right- Best. Oraciones negativas: We got good marks on our examinations (Nosotros obtuvimos buenas calificaciones en nuestros exámenes) We enjoy our math class. (Nosotros disfrutamos nuestra clase de matemáticas) Oraciones afirmativas: +He does his homework carefully. (El hace su tarea cuidadosamente). +She learns rapidly. (Ella aprende rapidamente). Oracones interrogativas: Where will we go for dinner? (¿A dónde iremos a cenar?) How old is your brother? (¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? ADJETIVOS POSESIVOS: My- Your- His- Her- Its- Our- Your- Their. Oraciones negativas: +He washes his car. ( El lava su automovil). +She is in her bedroom. (Ella esta en su habitacion). Oraciones afirmativas: + I painted my hourse last weekend. (Yo pinte mi casa el fin de semana pasado). +He worked in his garden yesterday. (El trabajo en su jardin ayer). Oraciones interrogativas: +How much bread are you going to buy? (¿Cuanto pan vas a comprar?). +How many oranges are left? (Cuantas naranjas quedan?) PRONOMBRES ODJETIVOS: I,me- You,you- He,him- She, her- It,it- We, us- You, you- They,them. Oraciones afirmativas: +We gave them the money. (Les dimos dnero). +He knows me well. (El me conoce bien) Oraciones negativas: +You can not hide. I find you. (No puedes esconderte. Te encontrare). +You do not have gren eyes. You have brown eyes.(No tienes ojos verdes. Tienes ojos color cafe) Oraciones interrogativas: +Where are you going is such a hurry? (¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa?) +What is your name?. (¿Como te llamas?). PREPOSICIONES: Abourt- Aboard- Above- According to- Across- After- Against. ARTICULO El artículo indefinido, como su nombre indica, no define sustantivos. Es decir, no se refiere a un objeto concreto. Se usa cuando el objeto no es específico. Ejemplo: There is an apple on the table. (Hay una manzana sobre la mesa.) No posee género, por lo que es neutro. A computer A chair A bottle /su_note Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Los pronombres Los pronombres en inglés Pronombres Pronouns yo I tu/usted you él he ella she nosotros we ellos they yo me te you le (él) him le (ella) her nos us los them mi my tu your su (él) his su (ella) her nuestro our su (ellos) their mio mine tuyo yours suyo (él) his suyo (ella) hers nuestro ours suyo (ellos) theirs Ejemplos: I am happy. (Yo estoy feliz) I am a good student. (Yo soy un buen estudiante)